


負心漢

by xziee223



Series: An Error of One Cent [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223





	負心漢

 

 

刻意畫粗的眼線跟橘紅帶粉金的眼影緊緊貼在他的眼皮上，他選了個濃密且長的假睫毛，讓他的眼睛看起來更大、眼窩更深。

羅拉幫他在顴骨上頭撲上跟艷紅唇色相襯的腮紅，然後拿著眼線筆似乎在思考什麼。

 

「眼線還不夠粗？」Jason謹慎地戴上金色短捲髮，覺得自己濃妝豔抹到很犧牲的地步。

「不，你應該得到一顆痣。」她眨眨眼睛，「我在猶豫該放在眼角還是唇角。」

「我臉上的東西已經夠多了，親愛的。」

「顯然還不夠。」

「不然都畫吧？」

「都畫就太多了。」

Jason扇扇他長到要遮住視線的睫毛，「嘴角。」

「嘴角。」羅拉同意地點點頭，Jason眼睛部分已經夠 **性感** 了。

 

Jason仰起頭，讓面前的女孩仔仔細細幫他在嘴唇右邊上方一點點畫上一個小小的黑點，它的存在將會讓所有看到的人對這張嘴充滿遐想。

 

　　「好了～」羅拉蓋起眼線筆，「超級騷包。」

　　「別說『騷包』。」Jason站起身，從鏡子裡頭向女孩投去一個不贊同的目光，拉好自己窄窄、緊繃的短裙，他渾身都是亮片。

　　「你跟Slade **每天** 都在說。」

　　「我們成年了。」推高自己塞進胸前的兩團填充物，「我這身東西你哪弄來的？」

　　「eBay。」

 

★

 

　　白天店面的簡落保持不超過傍晚，太陽一下山，招牌旁邊沒點開的燈泡全都亮成五光十色，旋轉的燈光在整條街上製造迷幻的色彩。

　　舞台上頭全都是集結力與美於一身的女裝男子，在絢爛的燈光下頭扭動他們引以為傲的身體，一個回眸、一個微笑都比真正的生理女性更嫵媚。

 

　　那個昨天才來的莉莉絲是舞群中的一人，不是主要的角色，他的動作到位，從鋼管上頭旋轉而下也毫無畏懼，把高兩吋的紅色厚底高跟俐落地鞋踏在亮面的舞台上頭，撐直他修長的小腿。

　　他與妖嬈的飛蛾們不一樣，他的動作上更接近一個生理男性，但他的微笑、他絲毫不怕自己不夠柔軟的表現方式吸引了許多人的注意力，在這個以柔和為賣點的地方成為一種突兀的獨特風格。

 

　　「他叫什麼名字？」包廂裡頭的男人問，他是這間俱樂部的其中一個出資者，但是沒有出資者會親自審視來面試的人對吧？

　　「莉莉絲，昨天第一天上班。」

　　「讓他過來。」

 

　　莉莉絲捋開他的金髮，離開舞台後他的身形看上去更加高大，一點也不避諱削肩的連身窄裙讓他的二頭肌看起來更加飽滿。

　　他像水一樣藍的眼睛有自信地往他要過去的位置撇了一眼，做出一個危險的微笑。

 

　　然後冷不防地跟另一個要進入包廂人在包廂門口撞在一起。

　　「嘿。」撞到他的男人比他還高許多，在莉莉絲因為高跟鞋的不穩傾倒之前扶住了他。

　　「不好意思，先生。」莉莉絲禮貌性地朝他點了個頭，上方是一個帶著疤痕的臉，其中一顆眼睛的顏色被掩藏在黑色眼罩底下，但應該不出所料跟另一顆眼睛一樣藍。

 

　　莉莉絲撐穩身體後用他的兩隻手左右拉好少少往上縮的宰裙，在他身邊的男人看他小幅度扭著腰與屁股，忍下吹聲口哨的衝動。

 

　　進入包廂後莉莉絲在裡頭男人的招攬下坐到他身邊，「我叫莉莉絲。」

　　「我知道。」男人摟上他的腰，近看發現莉莉絲的年紀比他想像中還輕，他的手沒摸兩下就被女裝舞者輕輕拿開。

　　「那很好，我們不用自我介紹了。」

　　「需要，告訴你我是誰有助於我隨意摸你。」男人用手指挑了一下他的下巴。

 

　　莉莉絲眨眨眼，替男人整理好鬆散的領帶，「有明文規定只准我摸客人，不准客人摸我。」

　　「我不是客人，我負責這間酒吧一半的出資，當然也包含你的薪水，你最好清楚知道我是誰。」

　　「well……面試的時候並沒說要考試，如果這題會考的話我會努力記住的。」

 

　　他大膽的挑釁並沒讓男人不開心，相反男人非常感興趣，「你是來賺錢的對嗎？」

　　「我是，先生，基本上我不會跟錢過不去。」莉莉絲衝著他笑，「但我結婚了，可以的話我希望只有我的伴侶能摸我的屁股。」

　　摟著他的男人笑了，「屁股，沒問題，我不會 **主動** 摸你屁股。」

　　「說得像我會自己讓你摸一樣。」然後把目光轉移到另一個進來包廂的獨眼男人身上，「他是你叫來讓我乖乖聽話的嗎？」

　　「不是，但如果我給他錢的話，他什麼事都能為我做，包含讓你做被摸屁股以外的事。」

　　「哇喔……」莉莉絲毫無畏懼地抱上男人的腰，「我怕痛，你不會讓我痛吧？」

　　「看你聽不聽話了，莉莉絲。」男人戴著戒指的手摸了一大把莉莉絲結實的大腿，向他介紹了被晾在一邊很久的獨眼男人，「這位是喪鐘，你們在門口已經見過了。」

 

　　「不用管我，我還沒睡著。」Slade穿著一件卡吉色的長風衣，面容嚴肅地在茶几旁邊的單人沙發上坐下。

　　莉莉絲朝他眨了個眼，「嗨，喪鐘先生。」

　　「嗨，小美人，」Slade向後靠在沙發背上，把目光放回男人身上，「長話短說吧。」

 

　　「我曉得我的命也排上懸賞榜了，喪鐘。」

　　「既然這樣，不覺得把不熟悉的人找來獨處很莽撞？我是你就不會這麼做。」

　　「你無所謂，你是最厲害的傭兵，無失手紀錄，我會給你高於懸賞三倍的價格，保我——嘎……」話還未說完，一把帶鋸齒的短刀刺入他的喉嚨，血液直直噴了出來……

　　Slade嘆了口氣，「我是你的會把委託說完才跟陌生人調情。」

 

　　莉莉絲拔出他的短刀，讓男人自然而然地往後輕靠，他拿起桌上的白餐巾擦拭乾淨，對無奈的喪鐘先生眨眨眼。

 

　　Slade看看斷氣在即的男人又看看眼前的女裝舞者，「你讓我損失了一筆生意。」

　　「你還沒接下委託，金錢跟名聲上頭你都沒損失，」莉莉絲將刀子插回他靠近目標那側的大腿綁帶上，「但我看得出你很失落，Wilson先生，要和我跳支舞嗎？」起身對喪鐘伸出了貼滿紅色指甲片的手。

　　「這支舞最好值五千萬。」

 

　　他們走後包廂裡頭只剩下那雙瞪大的眼睛，跟熱情噴湧的鮮血。

 

×

 

　　鮮紅色的嘴唇與痔，非常顯眼。

　　Slade盯著蹲在底下張開大腿幫自己做口活的嘴唇，目光一直被那顆看就知道是刻意點上的痣給吸引。

　　莉莉絲努力而性感地吞吐眼前的巨物，邊撫慰紅色蕾絲內褲裡興奮難耐的男根。

 

　　他的口中大概有一個極樂世界，Slade推開他的臉頰時還非常意猶未盡。

 

　　「不滿意嗎？Wilson先生？」

　　「不，我傾向於速戰速決。」拉起女裝舞者，將他壓在牆上，「我不打算只讓你做口活。」

　　「如果我說我也不打算讓你只做口活呢？」但在男人靠過來之前摀住了對方的嘴，「我不想接吻。」

　　Slade拔開他的手，硬是逼了上去，「你沒有選擇。」然後就扣著舞者的脖子吻了下去。

　　「唔……」莉莉絲抗拒般地敲著男人的胸膛，但男人強健的體魄底下以及其他理由（例如他其實也不弄斷自己的指甲），這個敲擊根本毫無作用。

　　男人的吻跟他的名號一樣兇猛，莉莉絲根本脫離不了，反而在強烈的攻勢底下漸漸放棄抵抗。

 

×

 

　　紅色的蕾絲內褲被拉下，被兩條白皙的大腿給左右撐開，莉莉絲的超高跟鞋讓他不想翹高屁股都不行。

　　喪鐘先生很愛他的屁股，他不是只做一次抓一把再拍一下的動作。

　　Slade左手的手指壓進莉莉絲的左手每根指縫中，舞者的口紅染花了他白色的鬍子，在牆上被他操到連句像樣的話都說不出來。

 

　　「啊……嗯……」他壓低聲音呼喊著，男人粗壯的手臂將他禁錮在懷中，另一個粗壯的東西正在向他發洩損失五千萬的不滿。

　　「聽說你結婚了。」Salde逗趣地看著他的戒指，「你的另一半知道你在這讓人操這個只讓他碰的屁股嗎？」

　　莉莉絲唇上的口紅被抹暈開，他一邊困難地喘息一邊困難地點頭又搖頭，聚集在下腹的熱源孤單地在空氣中搖晃，被身後的男人撞得一抖一抖的。

　　莉莉絲的眼中匯滿了愉悅的水霧，男人說話的瞬間他想起了自己的伴侶，但他仍不住用顫抖的嘴唇說：「再用力……拜託……」

　　「看來你很久沒有好好跟你的男人做一次了。」

　　「對……啊……」

 

　　Slade全部退出時得到莉莉絲一聲疑惑與不滿的低吟，他被男人轉了個身，拉到腰附近的裙子跟在空氣中顫抖的男根都充滿色情意味，大腿上頭的紅色蕾絲內褲也恰到好處地讓他大腿看起來更白皙。

　　Slade想起Jason的紅色格洛克。

 

　　莉莉絲舔過乾燥的嘴唇，努力地露出一個笑容，「我讓你想起什麼了嗎？Wilson先生？」

　　「想起我的伴侶。」Slade抬起對方一條腿，紅色的厚底高跟鞋被舉高，「他也很適合穿這麼高的高跟鞋，雖然穿了還是不及我高。」

　　「有可能他只是不想挫你威風。」莉莉絲的背靠上鑽牆，在下方握住男人傲人的陰莖，讓它抵上自己極其飢渴的穴肉。

　　「我還想起，」Slade頂了進去，滿足地接受莉莉絲的呻吟，讓對方的手環上自己的脖子，「他其實很喜歡站著讓我操。」

　　「嗯……」莉莉絲的聲音稍微高了一些，「我……咿……我好像也挺喜歡的……」

　　Slade讓莉莉絲的右腿膝蓋放在自己左手臂上之後，很快就抬起他的左腿，用同樣的方式讓他掛在自己身上。

 

　　「啊！……」雙腳離地之後莉莉絲的臀部整個壓下，更深地插進到最底，女裝青年的男根有點沒忍住地露了一點出來。

　　「我們都還沒開始。」Slade用有點譴責性的口吻說。

　　「我嗯……」他的小腹在抽搐，他的下體飽滿到他難以思考，「我很抱歉……我沒有手控制了……」

　　「無所謂，我只希望到時你能為我清理乾淨，我可不想被我的伴侶發現。」

　　「當然了，負心漢……」莉莉絲喘著氣，「這是我們的秘密。」他微仰著頭，雙眸中盡是情慾。

　　Slade吻了上去，跟眼前的舞者交換一個深情而綿長的吻。

　　「這是我們的秘密。」

 

×

 

　　幾條街外他就丟了那短短的金色捲髮、藍色隱形眼鏡，再過幾條街丟掉那雙折磨他很久的高跟鞋，他換上藏在巷子垃圾桶後方的大衣，萬分後悔沒有帶上男士內褲做替換，在他跟喪鐘做完的時候被那男人拿走做紀念了，現在裙子底下涼颼颼的。

 

　　真是無聊的紀念，Jason暗暗地想，尤其當他打開家門時就看見Slade Wilson靠在窗前看他時。

 

　　「嗨，喪鐘先生。」Jason皮笑肉不笑地瞪了男人一眼。

　　「嗨，小美人。」

 

　　在全亮的燈光底下Jason的臉有點糟糕，他只用卸妝濕紙巾大略性地搓掉口紅跟大面積妝容，眼睛部分的眼線糊成一團，比哭過的黑眼線還恐怖。

 

　　「我有沒有跟你提過我對你領口的口紅印的看法？」Jason指了指他領子上的紅色印子，跟男人鬍子上留下的顏色一樣。

　　Slade不以為意地笑了笑，「我也得跟你談談屁股裡頭含著的精液。」

 

　　然後沙發那頭傳來羅拉刻意為之的嘆氣，「我知道，小孩子該睡覺了。」

　　「晚安，羅拉，記得把門鎖好。」Jason放下他的東西，一點也沒阻止她的意思。

　　「希望下次你可以買隔音設備好一點的房子，Jay。」羅拉抱著她的電腦，無奈地往房間走去。

　　「我們今晚不會打架。」Jason跟在她後面。

　　「你們打炮的時候更吵。」

　　「別說那個字。」Jason與Slade同時說。

 

　　「好吧，晚安。」

　　「晚安，我愛你，羅拉。」Jason吻了吻她的額頭。

　　「我也愛你，Jay。」抬高手抓住她的房門把手，「還有你，Slade。」

　　「快去睡吧。」

　　「你當然希望我去睡了～」邊笑邊關上門。

 

　　幾個月後Slade收到了一封威脅信，裡頭還放著幾張他在小巷中與莉莉絲的風流照片，威脅著要把照片給他的伴侶無名氏，但具體威脅內容是什麼他已經忘了，只記得後來整整兩個月都被Jason跟羅拉輪流喊著負心漢。

　　起初Jason還非常逼真地吵著要上吊自殺，然後被喪鐘非常無奈地從桌上搬下來扛回房裡，（羅拉表示）兩人非常吵地過了一整個下午。

 

 

-end-


End file.
